


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by caughtinthenow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, holiday prompt fill, more tags to come??, references past character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: Welcome to December, where even though my life is crazy, I'm trying to do as many holiday drabbles as I can.





	1. Damn Mistletoe (Gavin/Ryan)

All Ryan wanted to know was whose brilliant idea it had been to put mistletoe randomly throughout the office. He pursed his lips, very stubbornly not moving. In front of him was Michael and Jeremy, phones out as if they were ready to record at any moment. “If you two just get it over with, you could go back to your desk,” Michael smirked.

Gavin clenched his jaw. “Come on Michael, just let us go,” he whined. This time, Jeremy shook his head.

“Neither of you can leave till you can leave till you kiss, that’s the rules!” He teased. Ryan let out a long sigh. Of all the people to get stuck with under the mistletoe, it had to be Gavin. They had been there ten minutes, both too stubborn to give in and get it over with. “It’s just one kiss,” Jeremy egged on, looking way too amused.

Neither moved an inch.

“Will you idiots just kiss so we can actually do our work,” Geoff complained from the other side of the room. If it had been anyone else, Ryan would have just done it, but this was Gavin, and he refused to kiss Gavin Free. Beside him, he heard Gavin scoff and he felt lips being pressed against his cheek.

“There! It’s done. Now let me get back to work,” Gavin growled. Jeremy and Michael both shook their heads, each wearing matching smirks.

“That doesn’t count, you  _both_  have to kiss,” Michael pointed out, earning himself a long annoyed groan from three out of the six men in the room. Gavin just glared at his fellow lads.

“I’m going to burn every single damn piece of Mistletoe in this office once I’m allowed to leave,” Ryan growled, spinning towards Gavin. He cupped Gavin’s face and leaned in. He could feel Gavin tensing up as he leaned closer and closer.

Gavin forgot how to breathe for a moment, eyes wide as Ryan inched closer and closer. Suddenly, he felt lips against his, kissing him. He had been expecting Ryan to be rough, but the kiss was gentle. His lips were soft, and for a moment, Gavin forgot that they hated each other. He kissed back, maybe a little too eagerly, and then suddenly Ryan deepened the kiss. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure how much time was passing, nor could he hear the teasing around them.

When they eventually broke apart, both felt slightly dazed. “There uh, can we go now?” Ryan mumbled. Michael let out a chuckle and nodded, stepping aside to allow the two pass. Ryan silently walked to his desk, but he was far too distracted to really do any work.

Gavin felt confused. That wasn’t a kiss that people who hated each other gave each other, right? He peered over at Ryan, just staring at him until their eyes met. Gavin immediately tore his gaze away, a blush splashing across his face. This was bad, this was very bad.

The rest of the day, the two avoided walking near each other. Gavin was an absolute mess, blushing even at the mention of Ryan. When the end of the day came, both couldn’t help but feel relieved, and both were eager to just get out of the office.

As they got ready to leave, both made a grave mistake and found themselves next to each other. “Oh Gavin, Ryan!” Michael sang out, a smirk plastered on his lip as he pointed up.

The two looked up and let out a groan. Hanging over them,  _again_ , was that damn mistletoe.


	2. Christmas Fireworks (Past Michael/Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Christmas since losing Gavin, and Michael feels completely alone.
> 
> \--  
> Prompt: It’s Character A’s first Christmas since a tragedy.  
> Follow up to [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12063066) fic.

Michael looked out over Los Santos, knowing that down there, people were with their families, celebrating the holidays. Even criminals had taken the day off to be merry. But he couldn’t find it in himself to do that. He couldn’t find it in himself to be happy or even want to celebrate Christmas. 

He was perched on top of the hood of his car, a six pack of beer next to him, over half of them gone, but there was more in the car. It was his first Christmas after losing Gavin. He felt numb, he had felt numb since he lost Gavin. It was almost as though Gavin had taken a part of him with him. 

Michael laid back, staring at the sky. His fingers traced over Gavin’s necklace, something he had refused to take off unless completely necessary. He wondered how different things would be if Gavin was still there. He wondered how different things had been If he had survived the night after their confessions.  Michael reached over to a half-empty beer and downed it as fast as he could. 

He closed his eyes, thinking back to the previous year, thinking about his last Christmas with Gavin. 

—

Gavin was acting like an absolute child and he knew it. He was too excited though, it was Christmas, and he and Michael had plans. He stormed into Michael’s room and jumped on top of his friend. “Michael wake up, it’s Christmas!” He cheered, shaking Michael eagerly. Michael just let out a groan, wanting to sleep longer. So Gavin did it again. “Michael, it’s Christmas, let’s go!” He said again, once more shaking Michael. 

Michael finally reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked over at his alarm clock and let out a groan. “You fucking idiot, it’s only 2 am,” he complained. He felt Gavin shrug. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t get up now,” he pointed out. Michael wanted to punch them. They had gotten in late from a job, and Michael had only had about an hour of sleep so far, and he wasn’t even sure how much sleep Gavin had gotten.

“Give me two more hours and I’ll do whatever,” he mumbled, rolling back over to go to sleep. He heard Gavin let out a loud whine, and then he felt the covers moving. Gavin slipped in next to him, and he felt his friend curl up next to him. He was too tired to really care or yell at Gavin to go to his own bed. 

—

Two hours turned into a lot more. When Michael finally did wake up, it was nearly noon. Gavin was still asleep next to him, fingers tightly holding onto Michael’s shirt. Michael felt a blush coming across his face. How easy would it be to just kiss Gavin now, kiss him and then tried to forget the pitiful crush he always had on his friend. He snapped out of it, however, when he felt Gavin moving against him. 

“Morning Micool boi,” Gavin mumbled sleepily. Michael chuckled. 

“Not really morning anymore,” he teased. Gavin let go of him to look at the clock, and then let out a loud whine.

“The days half over,” he complained, immediately sitting up. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“We still have twelve hours left, stop complaining,” he muttered. 

—

The problem with being in a crew, Michael realized, was that sometimes, things happen, and when things happen, they take away from spending time with your best friend. Geoff had demanded that they all celebrate a bit together, that they exchange presents, and have Christmas brunch before anyone went out and do anything else. 

So they had exchanged presents and ate, played some video games, and talked about plans for the new year. By the time they all separated, it was dinner time, and it was rapidly getting darker outside. 

Gavin was absolutely upset. He was quiet the whole ride up to the Vinewood sign. It was a tradition for them, end Christmas at Vinewood, exchange presents, get absolutely smashed, and maybe set off fireworks. 

When Michael parked the car, he got out and started to grab the beer and his present for Gavin. He was already on the hood of his car before Gavin even got out, but Gavin too joined him on the hood. Michael nudged Gavin. “Why are you so upset?” He asked. Gavin looked over at Michael, a pout on his lips.

“Because it was supposed to be just you and me today, that’s what we agreed on last year,” he said softly. “We were supposed to do stuff together all day and it was going to be top,” he added. Michael shook his head. 

“We did do stuff together all day though. And we had dinner together, without the rest of the guys. And now it’s just you and me up here boi,” He hummed. He handed over his present to Gavin, figuring it was the best time. Gavin’s eyes did light up as he saw it. 

It was stupid, Michael knew. It wasn’t anything big. As Gavin opened up the present, Michael chewed his lip. “You’re uh, always stealing my jacket, so I thought I would get you your own,” he said softly. Gavin’s eyes went wide as he looked at a jacket that was almost identical to Michael favorite jacket, though more customized to fit Gavin. Gavin beamed as he immediately put it on. 

—

The two laid back, inches apart, as they watched their makeshift, not so legal firework display go off. Gavin looked over towards Michael. “This turned out to be the best Christmas ever,” Gavin announced. Michael just gave a small smile and inches slightly closer to his best friend. As the fireworks started to fade away and they ran out, he felt his eyes drooping, and eventually close. Before he slipped completely asleep, he could have sworn he heard Gavin speaking, but he couldn’t understand what the other said. 

“Love you, my little Michael,” Gavin whispered, and then fell asleep himself. 

—

Michael set the fireworks off one by one, watching them explode. He wished Gavin could see the display. As the fireworks went off one by one, Michael looked up to the sky. 

“Merry Christmas, Gav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly catching up on all my days! This was for day three, if you're looking for day two, I posted it as a bonus chapter on my fic 'Life Changes'). This will more than likely be the only really super angsty day I write...Hope you enjoy! If you want to prompt me, send me a ship @anotherachievement, and I'll happily fill it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send a prompt or have a request in one of my universes, send it to my tumblr (Anotherachievement)!


End file.
